The bet
by Meister Ranko
Summary: After a unsucessful business and a mess, Nabiki Tendo and her older sister Kasumi make a bet...if Nabiki can't pass a entire day without taking photos of Ranma and Akane then she has to go to a correctional college, ¿will she win or Ranma will make her lose?


THE BET, a Ranma ½ fanfic

Hi, guys. It's me, Meister Ranko with another fanfic of mine.

This time, Nabiki Tendo makes a big mess with her business of selling photos of Akane and the pigtailed girl, so Kasumi makes a bet with her middle sister. ¿Wanna find out? Just read it.

When she heard the screams and the sound of punches, she knew it was time to wake up.

Nabiki Tendo checked her bloc of notes.

"Time is money" thought the girl looking at her Wallstreet's poster she had in her room.

She went to her wardrobe and well hidden under the clothes was a medium box; she took it and opened it.

The box contained photos, one half with photos of Ranma's girl side and the other half with photos of Akane.

That was her first money maker, she knew how to improve her incomes, she also had some tapes with dialogues of the pigtailed girl and Ranma, which she knew how to use to make more cash (don't ask me what she does with that, just imagine it)

She went to the bathroom to fix herself, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

The breakfast was somewhat different than usual, for some reason Ranma was flustered and Nabiki decided to exploit that.

"Hey Rudolph's nose, ¿what's the matter?" Nabiki asked amusedly.

"I wonder what's on that perverted mind" Akane said, looking at his fiancé with an angry glare.

"It's none of your business un-cute girl!" Ranma exclaimed returning to normal, but was malleted to stratosphere thanks to Akane Airlines.

"Maybe he's embarrassed for the hangover of last night in that party" said Nabiki.

"Oh yeah, by the way, who could guess that Daisuke and Hiroshi were good dancers?. They were the spotlight of the night" added Akane chuckling a bit.

(And I got something extra from that night) thought Nabiki mischievously with that usual smirk she had ever.

And another day in the routine of Nabiki Tendo was beginning, with the promise of a big business.

Furinkan High School, grade "C-4"

"Listen girls" Nabiki was talking with her only two friends "today's a big day for business, I have a big packet of photos today, and we'll sell them all to those horny teens, ¿okay?"

"I'm not sure Nabiki" her friend replied, she was the insecure of the group "¿what if Ranma finds out we did this to him?"

"Ranma is not a threat neither for me nor my business, with some words I can put him down" Nabiki stated.

"Okay, if you're sure" her other friend said.

Later, in the break time

The soccer field was filled up with the male students, buying the photos that Nabiki and her friends were selling. Nabiki was taking advantage that all teachers were in a meeting.

"Give me 10" one of the said

"I want 5" the student next to him ordered his photos.

"I want 20!" one of them shouted from behind.

"Wait, wait guys" Nabiki tried to calm them down "there are photos for everyone, but to make things more interesting, the next 50 customers will get a special discount for 35 photos" she added with a wink.

Then all the boys shouted more, pushing each other trying to get the photos.

Ranma and Akane were walking near the soccer field when they saw the big group of boys, and some of them passing near them with a red face.

"Oh, this is worthy for every yen" said that boy.

"¿do you know what's happening?" Ranma asked with curiosity.

"No" Akane answered with shrug but added "but let's go there"

As they got near more boys were leaving, some of them even had bleeding noses.

"¿what's got into them?" Ranma asked.

"They have the same face as you when you think in something perverted" Akane said.

"Nice one, un-cute girl" Ranma replied.

A boy was passing near them, Ranma snatched the photos from the boy's hand and what he saw shocked him but the boy was too focused on his thoughts that he didn't noticed and kept walking.

"Ahhh!" he shouted dropping the photos.

Akane picked the photos, surprised at Ranma's reaction but when she saw the photos she had the same reaction as Ranma.

"Nabiki!" Akane cried in rage.

Ranma was busy recovering the photos, running frantically from side to side.

Things got worse as the boys were chasing Ranma, and add that the inopportune presence of the old master Happosai who was also interested for the photos.

Everything got out of control as Happosai blasted the walls and some of the houses near the area with some of his Happodaikarin bombs.

"Oh…crap! *face palm*" Nabiki thought, her big business went to crap.

Things weren't easy at home, Kasumi was admonishing her and lecturing her was something that made her feel uneasy.

Nabiki knew that only Kasumi could rival her in intelligence and Kasumi was the only one who could counter every argument she had.

"Nabiki, I don't want to be the bad sister" Kasumi said "but ¿could you at least reduce that compulsive action of exploiting both Ranma and Akane for your own personal gain?"

Nabiki didn't know how to respond, that's why she feared Kasumi.

"I should have known" Kasumi said somewhat unhappy "so I have a proposition for you"

"¿what do you have in mind?" Asked the middle sister.

"I dare you to not take photos of Ranma and Akane…for an entire day" that was a big challenge for the mercenary girl.

"¿what? ¿are you serious?" asked Nabiki utterly surprised.

"I'm serious" Kasumi said with seriousness on her face, something that was very rare on her "I'm worried for Ranma and Akane, selling photos of them without their consent is bad yet I can't stop you but I have to take action"

Nabiki was dumbstruck; she never thought those words coming from her older sister's mouth.

"Let's make it fair for you" Kasumi said with a more calming tone "let's make it in your own terms, so this will be A BET"

"If I win, if you can't complete 24 hours without taking a photo of Ranma and Akane, I'll send you to a correctional college"

"If I win, then you'll forget about the correctional college" said Nabiki.

"¿do we have a deal?" asked Kasumi extending her hand.

"Sure" replied Nabiki shaking hands with her older sister, and she felt she began to have more respect for her older sister.

Sadly, their chat was not private, behind the wall near the room, Ranma was there with his ear on the wall and an impish smile was on his face.

(So if Kasumi wins, I'll be free of Nabiki) Ranma thought and then a scheme was formed on his mind.

Even he disliked his female side; he knew he had to use it, just to free himself from Nabiki and her greed.

Nabiki walked through the house trying to see if either Ranma or Akane were there, Ranma was obviously hiding from her.

"Yes, Akane and Ranma aren't here, if I stay here, then I'll have no problem. I've won this bet" Nabiki thought in triumph.

20 Minutes Later…

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" Nabiki was in her room, in one corner, in fetal position while swinging herself and sucking her thumb finger.

She wasn't in her right mind, she discovered the bet was more serious than it seemed.

"I need to get out!" she thought.

She left her room and went to the dining room.

Error.

In that room, Ranma was there, semi naked and surprisingly, she was using panties; in his female form, Ranma was like searching something under the table.

Nabiki was shocked, in front of her was a mine of gold for the perverts, yet she couldn't even take a photo, she could break her part of the bet, but not when that bet was with her older sister.

Nabiki didn't want to betray Kasumi (indeed she appreciates her), so much to be faithful to the bet.

"I hope nobody sees me like this" said Ranma, feigning innocence and also feigning that she was the only one in the dining room.

In a moment, Ranma lifted her ass.

(With that, she won't resist to take a snapshot) Ranma thought mischievously, grinning at her idea. She hated using panties but the objective was worth for any sacrifice if it was to make Nabiki lose her bet.

In a second, Nabiki got a camera from the nothingness and was ready to take a snapshot.

"Yes…I won!" Ranma thought, grinning in victory.

Her finger was so near the button, yet her finger was shaking.

"I can't…I have to contain myself…I have to resist the temptation" Nabiki was struggling against her will to take a photo.

Finally she dropped the camera and left the dining room.

(Crap!) Ranma thought getting up (I was giving her an awesome view and yet she didn't take a photo…I won't give up until she loses that bet!)

"What a haul! What a haul!" the old pervert Happosai arrived to the house after stealing panties, but he stopped when he saw Ranma there, and looking at the spectacle of her ass, she jumped towards her.

"Oh Ranma, it fits you!" he was already on top of her.

"Forget it, I'm a guy!"

"Aghh!" the girl screamed and soon she and the old pervert were fighting.

1 Hour after. (23 Hours to go!)

Nabiki left the bathroom after taking a shower.

But when she was near the stairs, she saw something on the ground.

"Hmmm…¿photos?" she thought, picking them up from the ground.

They were photos of Ranma, on his female form, photos of different possess and different angles.

(Selling them will get me a big load of money!) Nabiki thought, her hands were shaking.

"…No! I need to be strong; I have to win the bet!" She gathered her will and opened the window in the corridor, just to throw the photos, which they fell in the pond.

She went downstairs.

Ranma appeared entering from the window.

(Damn! this is going to be difficult, but I'll make Nabiki lose her bet at any cost!).

"Ranma, come here!" shouted the old pervert Happosai "I have a nice pair of panties just for you!"

"Crap! I gotta run!" Ranma whispered aloud before running.

2 Hours later. (21 Hours to go!)

Nabiki left the kitchen after eating a snack; she was going to the backyard to relax herself.

Another error

She saw Ranma sleeping on the corridor near the backyard, with her exposed breasts.

"I'm going to get screwed if I keep seeing this!" Nabiki thought, also thinking that the whole world was conspiring against her.

She left the girl alone, and when Ranma was sure Nabiki wasn't near, she got up.

"Agh, this girl is giving me troubles!" Ranma thought getting irritated.

Ranma dressed herself with her usual clothes and was going upstairs, but a hand pulled her to the kitchen.

"¿what's going on Saotome?" Nabiki asked, in a somewhat intimidating voice.

"I don't understand what you're saying" Ranma tried to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me…" Nabiki replied in the same tone "the dining room, the photos, and the corridor near the backyard. There are no coincidences"

"…Fine, you caught me" Ranma admitted sighing and looked to Nabiki with a defiant frown "I know about the bet, and I'll make anything to make you lose"

Nabiki backed off slowly until she hit her back with the fridge.

"You won't make me lose" Nabiki countered.

"Jajaja, I have too much willpower, and I'll use it to make you lose"

"You have to do it better if you want that!" Nabiki left the pigtailed girl alone.

1 Hour later (20 Hours to go!)

Nabiki was going to the bathroom and when she opened the door, Ranma was there, naked of course.

"That won't work Ranma!" Nabiki cried, closing the door furiously.

2 Hours later (18 Hours to go!)

Nabiki was eating lunch, when Ranma passed near.

That was not rare, what was rare is what she was wearing.

She was wearing only a bra and panties (those were from the secret collection oh the pervert Happosai…indeed those were his favorites in his collection).

"¿do I look fine with this?" Ranma asked naively, she was trying to push Nabiki over the edge.

"Agh Ranma!" Nabiki snapped getting up "why are you doing this to me?"

"You always embarrassed me, selling photos and making money at my expenses" said Ranma "Now it's your time to pay!"

Nabiki didn't respond, she just left the kitchen and the house.

She ran trying to evade Ranma.

Ranma sighed, trying to think in another strategy, but her thoughts were interrupted when someone arrived breaking the wall.  
"Pigtailed girl, are you wearing that nice outfit just for me?" it was Kuno rushing his way to the sexy girl.

But he was not alone; Happosai appeared too and joined the blue thunder in his perverted intentions.

"Eek! Get away you idiots!" Ranma screamed running away from the perverts.

She went to her room and locked the door.

Ranma changed her clothes, and ran trying to intercept Nabiki.

Nabiki didn't know where to run, she was just running aimlessly.

She stopped, trying to calm herself and breath.

That's when she noticed where she was, she was in front of Furinkan's front door.

"Miss Nabiki Tendo" called out a voice "¿what are you doing here?"

The mentioned girl turned to see the director Tatewaki there.

"Running away from my sister's fiancé" she answered with a shrug "¿can I enter?. This is the place he wouldn't expect me to be so it's perfect for a hiding place"

"Let's go to my office" the director suggested opening the front door, the mercenary girl entered there.

Soon they were in the improvised office, and Nabiki told him what happened.

"And that's why I ran…" she ended with a sigh.

"Looks like you're utterly worried with that bet" the director said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Nabiki added sarcastically.

"You need to have your mind occupied with something" the director replied "let's see… you're worried because you're thinking too much about the bet"

"Let's try to relax, put your feet on the desk" he inclined his back and put his feet on the best.

Nabiki did the same and soon she began to feel relaxed.

"Nice…it's working" Nabiki said.

"Of course" the director replied smiling "let's try something"

40 Minutes later (17 Hours to go!)

Now, the director was in the pool, he was on a plastic (filled with air) mattress.

"Step 2 in relax" the director said "make something useful to make you feel relaxed, like drinking tea or something else that makes you feel the relax, ¿what do you do in a pool?"

"When I'm in a pool, I prefer to take a sunbath" Nabiki said, sat near the pool.

"Great idea!" the director replied "see… you're getting the flow"

And soon both were smiling to each other.

"Damn, I can't find her…and I'm also hungry!" whispered Ranma while running, trying to find her fiancée's middle sister.

For his own lucky, he was passing near Ukyo's restaurant so he went inside to get some food.

16 Hours later (1 Hour to go!)

(Crap, I fell asleep for many hours, and I don't know what Ukyo could have done in that time with me…that worries me, anyway. I still have one hour to make Nabiki lose) Ranma thought angrily, running faster than before.

Nabiki was walking towards her home, feeling more relaxed than ever.

(I was in such a good mood that I loaned the director some money!) Nabiki thought.

While, near the house, Ranma had an idea…a big idea.

She entered and went to his room, and disguised himself with clothes that she took from Nabiki's wardrobe, and taking one of her cameras, he took many photos of her.

She went downstairs and left the house with a full box of photos.

30 Minutes later (1/2 hour to go)

She was running fast that in a corner she crashed with Nabiki who was taking the corner too.

The box fell on the ground between the two teens.

"You!" Nabiki cried angrily "you were going to sell them!" she saw the box.

"yes, and Kasumi will know, thinking that you were the one selling them…and you'll be going to a correctional college!" replied Ranma.

"You won't win!" Nabiki cried in anger.

"¿is everything all right?" asked a voice, it was Kasumi's voice.

Nabiki and Ranma reacted, Nabiki hid the box behind her back, acting dumb and looking to the other side.

"Sure, everything's okay!" said Nabiki sweat dropping.

"Yeah, nobody is arguing" replied Ranma, also sweat dropping.

"That's nice to hear" said Kasumi leaving them alone.

When the noticed that Kasumi wasn't near, they reassumed their argument.

"You'll pay for this!" hissed Nabiki.

"Jaja, look at me, I'm sooo scared" Ranma said in sarcasm, feigning being scared "just wait until I show the photos to Kasumi" he saw to the ground, and saw that the box with photos was gone.

"ja, you're lost" replied Nabiki grinning in victory but then she noticed something important "Kasumi!"

Ranma and Nabiki were running, running trying to reach home before Kasumi.

The reached an intersection, but for their bad luck, there was a big traffic there, and the traffic light wasn't changing to red yet.

"Crap!" both teens thought at the same time.

And Kasumi was chatting with a friend she didn't see since school.

10 Minutes later.

Ranma and Nabiki were still at the intersection, still waiting for the traffic light to change to red.

Kasumi was nearer from the house, she was going to take a corner but suddenly someone runs in front of her making her stop.

She saw the figure pass, and another one passed in front of her. It was a thief being chased by a police.

15 Minutes later (5 Minute to go!)

Ranma and Nabiki sighed.

When the light changed to red, they continued their frantic race towards home.

Kasumi was opening the front door of the house, with the box in hand.

(Nabiki left this box, so I did a favor to her by bringing it to home) Kasumi thought

"Kasumi!" was the scream heard outside home.

"¿what's going on?" she asked going to see what was happening.

She saw Ranma and Nabiki running towards her.

Then suddenly Ranma took the box (technically, he snatched the box from her hand)

"Look Kasumi, Nabiki took photos and was going to sell them" Ranma said grinning in triumph, looking at Nabiki too.

Nabiki sighed when Kasumi took the box and opened it, revealing the photos.

She lost and she knew she had to affront the consequences of her acts.

She wanted to protest, she wanted to say something but deep inside she knew she couldn't do anything.

She felt hopeless.

"…I'll pack my things, guess I'll have to go to a correctional college" she went to the house, sweeping the tears that were falling on her cheeks "I'll have to say goodbye to everything I know…"

"…that won't be necessary" said Kasumi calmly.

"what!?" both Ranma and Nabiki asked in surprise, Nabiki was more skeptical.

"but those are photos of me in underwear…¿are you serious?" Ranma said, surprised at the words of the oldest sister.

"I know, I know but look at the hour" Kasumi said, showing a wrist watch, indeed 24 hours have passed.

(Victory!)

"I won! I won!" Nabiki lifted her fist in victory.

"yes, you win your bet, so you won't go to a correctional college" Kasumi said.

"That means I can sell this box of photos" Nabiki said looking at the box her sister was holding.

"Sure, but don't abuse" Kasumi replied handing the box with photos to her sister "You proved me you have a lot of willpower"

Nabiki ran, and Kasumi entered to the house…while Ranma was dumbstruck there.

"Noooooooooo!. I was so close, I could have freed myself from Nabiki! Nooooooooo!"

"…¿Ranma?" asked a voice behind Ranma.

Ranma turned, just to see her fiancé appear.

"A-A-Akane…" Ranma stuttered.

"¿what are you doing wearing Nabiki's clothes?" Akane asked.

Ranma was stuttering trying to say something.

"I should have known!" Akane frowned at Ranma, getting angry "You were going to do something perverted!"

"It's not what you think, it's just…it's just…" Ranma tried to explain herself.

"You're a liar!" Akane cried, sending Ranma to the stratosphere.

"Why does this happen to me!?" that's what Ranma could ask before landing on the roof of the house.

THE END

That ends this fanfic, ¿do you like it?. Just write your reviews.

I'll come with other ideas, I'll come with other fanfics…just wait until my next story! Bye!


End file.
